


In Another Show

by rosemarygreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crossover, Derogatory Language, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Meta, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarygreen/pseuds/rosemarygreen
Summary: Many YouTube users comment scary scenes from Supernatural like so: “Dean, where are you? Save Sammy!”What if there was a device like the one Archangel Gabriel used in “Changing Channels”, that would send Dean into the movies and TV shows his brother-to-be starred in? Look what happened.





	In Another Show

**“Gilmore Girls”**

A pretty girl: Hey, Dean?

Dean W & Dean F: Yeah?

Dean W: Dude, _I’m_ Dean.

Dean F: Me too. In this show, anyway.

Dean W: You gotta be kidding me… What’s up with your hair?

 

**“House of Wax”**

Wade: So you’re saying you’re my brother?

Dean: Yeah. Listen, we’ve got to get out of here. Have this. *hands him the automatic*

Wade: What am I supposed to do with it?

Dean: What?

Wade: I can’t use it. I’ve never shot anything or anyone in my life.

Dean: You’re in a horror flick, dude. Man up. *misses Sam*

***

Dean: *sees Paris Hilton* Wait, didn’t we already kill that blonde chick?

Wade: Dean, we killed her in 2008. Now it’s 2005.

Dean: Damn it, Cas. Why couldn’t you send me sometime better?

 

**“New York Minute”**

Dean: All right. How much longer do I have to save your ass? Here we go. *yanks open the door* *sees a scantily clad blonde girl fresh from the shower*

Dean: Oh. I’m sorry. Must be a wrong movie.

*Trey comes in*

Dean: Hey. Is that you? And… your girlfriend?

*Scantily clad girl #2 enters*

Dean: Oh. _Two_ girlfriends? But you don’t even like blondes. Well, do I have to save you in this movie or not?

Trey: Or _not_. Women in the showers, Dean. You used to want to save them, remember?

Dean: *thinks* Just you wait till we’re back to our show. I’ll tear this pink shirt off you, pansy.

 

**“Christmas Cottage”**

Dean: Hey, Mr. Kinky.

Thomas: It’s _Kinkade_.

Dean: *admires the wall painting* Man, spray paint is so much more convenient for Devil’s Traps.

Thomas: I’m not doing graffiti. Or religious paintings.

Dean: Chicks dig artists. *turns to leave*

Thomas: Hey, let me put you in my picture. Stand still.

Dean: D’you think I’m gonna leave my identikit on display for eternity? No way, bro.

***

Dean: Christmas cottage, house of wax… What’s wrong with staying in motels, Sammy?

***

Dean: *spying over Thomas and his father* Why are we so screwed? Every film we’re in, our dad is missing. Or our mom dies from cancer. *single perfect manly tear*

 

**“Friday the 13th”**

Dean: Why won’t you drive our car, easy rider?

Clay: Our car? You barely let me drive it, Dean. It was busy hunting, anyway.

Dean: What’s the point of riding a vehicle without a trunk? Where do you store your weapons?

Clay: Come on, man, you’re just jealous of my bike.

***

Dean: All right, who’s Whitney? Another demon chick?

Clay: Hey, she’s my sister.

Dean: Like Adam was not enough… Dad was a friggin’ _ladykiller_.

***

Dean: Bravo, Sammy… er, Clay – I always knew four years on our show would make a man out of you.

 

**“E.R.”**

Dean: Hey, get your hands off my brother!

Paul's dad: Young man, are you crazy? That’s my only son. You I don’t know.

Dean: My ass.

Paul: *opens eyes* Dean, it’s fine. That man is my dad. In this show.

Dean: Sammy, that’s not your dad. Why’d you let him grope you?

Paul: I know. But it feels so good. Our dad never even hugged me.

Dean: How can you…

Dad: Young man, you’re saying you’re his brother?

Dean: Yeah… in another show.

Dad: And your father never hugged you either?

Dean: Well, he was a good man, but…

Dad: It’s all right, boy, come here. *hugs Dean while holding his son’s hand, Dean weakly leans into it, Paul beams gently*

 

**Back to Supernatural**

**Watching credits roll**

 

Dean: Could you at least leave me a text message before going on these hunts alone? And who the hell is that Jared Pada-something? One hell of a name for a fake FBI alias, Sammy.

Sam: You know, Dean, I had to quit my girlfriend to come hunt with you on this show.

Dean: Yeah, well, _I_ had to die to join you on this show.

Chuck: *overhearing their conversation* Boys, this show has many more lost girlfriends and deaths in store for you. I promise. Brace up.


End file.
